My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks
México |origen = Estados Unidos Canadá |año = 2014 |creditos_doblaje = EGRcreditos.ogg }} My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (presentada como Equestria Girls 2 en Discovery Kids) es una película animada de 2014, escrita por Meghan McCarthy y dirigida por Jaysson Thiessen e Ishi Rudell, con las canciones de Daniel Ingram. Es la secuela de Equestria Girls, spin-off de la saga My Little Pony. Se estrenó el 27 de septiembre de 2014 en Estados Unidos. Fue estrenada por Cine Hoyts Chile el 1 y 2 de noviembrePágina de CineHoyts y tuvo una exhibición temporal en Cinepolis México del 7 al 16 de noviembre de 2014.Página oficial de Equestria Girls México. Página oficial de Cinépolis Anuncio de Cinépolis.. Fue estrenada en Discovery Kids el 15 de noviembre en el feed de México. Doblaje Inició a mediados de mayo de 2014 con los cortos promocionales (véase abajo), que fueron doblados a la par de la cuarta temporada. La traducción del filme fue iniciada el 19 de agosto de 2014 Twitter de Maggie Vera y las grabaciones, el 25 de agosto Twitter de Maggie Vera con Diana Alonso en el personaje de Adagio Dazzle. Las grabaciones concluyeron posiblemente a inicios de setiembreTwitter de Carla Castañeda. El 3 de noviembre, Diana Alonso confirmó en su cuenta de TwitterTwitter de Diana Alonso no fue ella quien interpretó las canciones de su personaje Adagio Dazzle y asegura que se grabaron mucho antes que la pelicula. Reparto *Aunque Sweetie Belle no tiene ningún dialogo concreto, Claire Corlett es acreditada en la versión original. Voces adicionales 300px|thumb|Película Completa * Elsa Covián * Yamil Atala * Arturo Cataño * Héctor Moreno * Benjamín Rivera * Romina Marroquín Payró * Paula Arias * Carlos Hernández * Fela Domínguez * Andrea Arruti * Óscar Flores * Mariana Ortiz Trailers y Adelantos Rainbow Rocks Trailer 1 Poder de Ecuestria|Sneak Peek #1 Muestra Musical de High School|Sneak Peek #2 Mejor Que Nunca Estamos|Sneak Peek #3 Cortos Animados Coincidiendo con el lanzamiento de Rainbow Rocks, la productora Hasbro también publicó la serie de ocho cortos animados que, de acuerdo al equipo de producción, no son parte de la pelicula, aunque de cierta manera "están atados a ella". Los cortos fueron publicados semanalmente de marzo a junio a través de múltiples en línea, principalmente el canal en Youtube de Hasbro Studios Shorts. Para Latinoamérica, primero fueron estrenados 3 cortos en la página oficial de Equestria Girls México el 17 de mayo de 2014. No fue hasta la creación del canal en Youtube de [https://www.youtube.com/user/MLPEGES My Little Pony Equestria Girls ES] que el siguiente corto fue estrenado (dos meses después). En la última semana de setiembre, este mismo canal estrenó el resto de los cortos y reestrenó los que habían sido publicados en mayo. Cabe resaltar que el corto "Un día perfecto para la diversión" ("Perfect Day for Fun") fue el 4to estrenado, mientras que en Estados Unidos fue el 8vo. Asimismo, "Al ritmo de Pinkie" ("Pinkie on the One") fue el 7mo estrenado; en Estados Unidos, el 4to y "A Bailar" ("Shake Your Tail") fue el último en ser estrenado siendo que fue el séptimo originalmente. El resto de los cortos coincidieron en su orden de estreno. Reparto Muestras Multimedia Rainbow Rocks - Caos Roedor (HD) Rainbow Rocks - Música para mis Oídos (HD) Rainbow Rocks - Duelo de Guitarras (HD) Un Día Perfecto Para la Diversión Rainbow Rocks - La Pianista Rainbow Rocks - Un bajo a precio alto Rainbow Rocks - Al Ritmo de Pinkie A Bailar Música Artículo principal: ''Anexo: Música de My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks'' right|200px La trama de Rainbow Rocks se basa en una batalla de bandas, por lo que la música será expuesta de una manera más particular que en las anteriores entregas de My Little Pony. Existen doce canciones en Rainbow Rocks: diez son parte de la película y otras dos fueron estrenadas como cortos animados. La canción "Shake your Tail" posee dos versiones. Galería EGRR1.jpg|Carla Castañeda y Maggie Vera (Fluttershy) durante la grabación del personaje de Twilight (27/08/14). Información *La pelicula fue transmitida el 15 de noviembre en Discovery Kids México y el 29 de noviembre del 2014 en el resto de Latinoamérica. Curiosidades * En la versión en español neutro cortaron a la mitad la canción Como Arcoiris porque los créditos de doblaje fueron locutados en vez de ser escritos. En la transmisión de Discovery Kids, la canción Cómo Arcoiris en los créditos fue dejada en su versión instrumental, asimismo los créditos locutados por Maggie Vera fueron omitidos. *La canción "Un día perfecto para la diversión" fue estrenado con el doblaje al español neutro antes que ninguna otra versión. *Leyla Rangel reemplaza a Christine Byrd en el papel de Trixie, debido a que ella ya no reside en México.Twitter de Maggie Vera *Jessica Ortiz, voz de Aria Blaze, usó un tono bastante similar al de Carla Castañeda en el papel de Twilight. Esto hizo dudar a muchos fans sobre si estaría interpretando a ambos personajes, lo cual fue negado por Carla misma.Twitter de Carla Castañeda thumb|right|150 px thumb|right|150 px thumb|right|150 px thumb|right|150 px *El solo de Sunset Shimmer en la canción Bienvenidos al Show fue grabado tanto por Circe Luna como por Tori Dominguez. Ambas se incluyeron en la versión final de la mezcla. *Miguel Ángel Ruiz y Arturo Castañeda hicieron por decisión propia el beatbox en el rap de Snips y Snails, pues existía una "versión instrumental" con el beatbox pregrabado que se usó en muchos doblajes. *En el corto "Un bajo a precio alto", Flim y Flam dicen nombres de iniciales AJ, insinuando que no corresponden a Applejack. En la versión original, mencionan Andark Junior, Anvil Jokers y Animal Jane, mientras que en el doblaje, mencionan Albert Junior, Arañas Jugadoras y Anita Jiménez. *La piedra mascota de Maud, Boulder es llamada Roca siendo que su nombre es Peñazco en la serie. *Se menciona la canción "Awesome as I want to be" como "Asombrosa quiero ser" pero en su letra la canción es "Sorprendente, así soy yo". *Por alguna razón, Héctor Moreno no repite su papel como Big Macintosh, fue remplazado por Carlo Vázquez, a pesar de que Moreno participa en voces adicionales. *Hay notables diferencias entre el doblaje promocional y la versión final de la película: **En el doblaje promocional, se menciona a Canterlot High School sin traducción. En la película, al igual que la anterior es llamada Secundaria Canterlot o Escuela Canterlot. Referencias Vease tambien *Mi pequeño pony *Mi pequeño pony: La serie *Mi pequeño pony: Escapemos de Catrina *Mi pequeño pony: La película *Mi pequeño pony: El arco iris fugitivo *Mi pequeño pony: las amigas nunca están lejos *My Little Pony (Generación 3.5) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony Categoría:Películas Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Películas de Hasbro Categoría:Películas animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s